The present invention is directed to an apparatus for mixing paint in a paint can in order that it is thoroughly and completely mixed. There are many prior art appparatuses for mixing paint in cans and containers, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,936-Shotter et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,408-Karjalainen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,057-Duquette, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,309-Bryzowski. U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,936 discloses a disc-type paint mixing apparatus in which is provided a pair of oppositely- disposed clamping plates for removably and fixedly holding a paint can or container for subsequent rotation about its own central logitudinal axis, as well as revolution via the rotation of the disc to which it is coupled. The rotation of the disc is achieved via a gearing arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,408-Karjalainen shows a device for mixing cans of paint in which rotation and revolution is also provided to the paint can or container, which movement of the paint can is provided via a drive mechanism driving a disc which mounts a clamping arm via a pulley and belt arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,309-Bryzowski discloses a liquid mixing apparatus in which a clamping device is provided which utilizes a pair of opposing clamp plates moveable toward and away from each other by an oppositely threaded and rotatable screw.